Dipcifica and Star vs. the Forces of Evil
Dipcifica and Star vs. the Forces of Evil (aka Dipper, Pacifica and Star vs. the Forces of Evil in the UK) is a 2016 American animated fan-made fantasy television series based on Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Gravity Falls. It is a combination between Star vs. the Forces of Evil and two Gravity Falls characters Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest, who are a Gravity Falls couple, which is in 2015. Plot Star Butterfly is a princess from Mewni who has a wand for her 14th birthday by her parents. However, after when she accidentally sets fire to her castle, she is sent to Earth to be safe. After befriending Marco Diaz, Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest show up at the school and became friends with Star and Marco. They join on amazing adventures to fight monsters. Eventually, the four are stopped by Ludo and his minions, who wanted to take Star's wand so he can take over the universe. They fight Ludo and his minions, defeating them. Star's best friend from Mewni, Pony Head, uses dimensional scissors to create portals. They also continued fighting monsters. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly, a princess from another dimension. *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz, Star's best friend from Earth. *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines, Mabel's brother (even though Mabel doesn't appear in the show because she stays at the Mystery Shack with her friends Candy Chiu and Grenda) and Star and Marco's new best friend along with Pacifica. *Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Elise Northwest, Dipper's best friend and crush (since they start a relationship together in "Northwest Mansion Mystery"), Mabel's rival (again, Mabel doesn't appear in this show) and Star and Marco's new best friend along with Dipper. *Alan Tudyk as Ludo, a beak-like monster who is Star's nemesis. *Jenny Slate as Flying Princess Pony Head, Star's best friend from Mewni, Marco's enemy turned friend, and Dipper and Pacifica's new best, "imaginary" friend. *Artt Butler and Nia Vardalos as Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Marco's parents and Star's neighbors who make friends with Dipper and Pacifica. *Grey DeLisle as Jackie Lynn Thomas, Marco's crush. *Alan Tudyk and Grey DeLisle as King and Queen Butterfly, Star's parents. *And there's more coming soon! Production and release Once the show is created, it seems like the original picture showing that Dipper, Pacifica, Star and Marco's clothes are swapped in to look perfect for it. However, the picture is changed to the same clothes they were in. The release date for this show is May 21st, 2016. The show has a lot of episodes, even though Alex Hirsch said that Gravity Falls ended in 2016. He and Daron Nefcy, the creator of Star vs. the Forces of Evil, talk about the show being created. Alex knew that Dipper and Pacifica are the only Gravity Falls couple that's beginning to look a lot like it. However, Nefcy said that Star and Marco are the two characters that are kick-ass partners who defeated Ludo and his minions. Dipper and Pacifica's voice actors, Jason Ritter and Jackie Buscarino, agreed that Star and Marco's voice actors, Eden Sher and Adam McArthur, join them in their cast and crew members in the show. Eden said, "I think this show reminds me of playing as Star Butterfly and Sue Heck from The Middle, so I thought we have to agree with Jason and Jackie for a while." Posters and trailers The only two posters were made in Paint to look like in the same thing. The TV posters were showed in Paint to make it look awesome. The first one showed in November 23rd where Star and Marco are fighting Ludo and his minions along with Dipper and Pacifica, while the second one, showed in November 25th where Star, Marco, Dipper and Pacifica were holding their hands together with the wand. The first trailer was showed in January 16th, 2016, while the second trailer was showed in March 31st, 2016. The songs were used to put up for the trailers, including "Crystals" by Of Monsters and Men. Reception After the show began, it kinda looks more like a crossover between Gravity Falls and this show. The two characters from Gravity Falls, Dipper and Pacifica, appear in a drawing made by Daron Nefcy and Alex Hirsch. Once the show started a week ago, Star and Marco are Dipper and Pacifica's new best friends from the show. Matt Braly said that Dipper and Pacifica are the only good reasons why the show is started for a week. By that, Nefcy explained that once we saw the Dipcifica pairing, everyone should see this in a nice way to put up for the new show. Adam McArthur said about the new show: "When we saw the new show about our show and Gravity Falls, it looks perfect that the combination of the characters were made by Disney. So it makes me feel excited about." The show was a success at making it of 2016. How cool is that? Category:2016 Category:Gravity Falls Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Crossover Television series